


Date Night

by PatsysPyjamas



Series: The Griffin-Woods [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angry Clarke Griffin, Aunt Raven sings, Clexa, Cute, Cute Kids, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Valentine's Day, ranya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatsysPyjamas/pseuds/PatsysPyjamas
Summary: Lexa and Clarke enjoy a belated Valentine's Day dinner at a top class restaurant, until someone unexpected turns up.Part three of the 'Griffin-Woods' series.





	1. Dinner reservations

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than I usually write, but part two & three will be longer. Enjoy... x

**Date Night.**

 

**February 17th 2018.**

  
**5:27 p.m.**

  
Lexa glanced at her wrist watch for the second time in the space of two minutes, before returning her gaze to Raven.

The engineer was currently still making herself at home. She'd gathered every throw pillow she could find, her ponytail swinging behind her as she was currently laying out a blanket across the front parlour floor. Raven had promised a grinning Emma that together, they would make the biggest pillow fort anybody had ever seen, and knowing Raven, Lexa believed her.

Little Emma was beside her aunt Rae, every step of the way. Pointing with her tiny index finger, indicating where the next pillow should be placed. Reminding Lexa of a mini-Clarke.

Like mother, like daughter.

To Raven's credit she had given a lot of thought to: Operation - _keep Emma distracted_. And so far it was working. Raven had a strategic plan, even going as far as making back up plans. The determined beauty, wouldn't fail her babysitting duties for a second time.

Clarke had explained that it wasn't her fault. That Emma still didn't like being away from her Mama.

Regardless, Raven wanted _Clexa date night_   to be a success. Much to Lexa's chagrin at the new name Raven had given them. She'd even tagged them as such on all of her social media platforms, with the rest of the delinquents quickly catching on to their ship name. Clarke thought it was adorable. (#RelationshipGoals did however soften the blow, for the green-eyed girl).

"You out the doghouse yet?" Came Raven's voice from behind a wall of pillows.

Lexa scoffed. The mogul knew she had a lot of making up to do. It wasn't her plan to work on Valentine's Day, but things had been out of her control. The staff that were supposed to be rostered on at her restaurant, mysteriously called in _sick_   and Lexa couldn't leave the rest of her employees stranded.

Clarke had insisted that it was okay, although Lexa knew different. She knew her wife had been disappointed.

In the end, Clarke decided to spend her _free_   time wisely, by painting alone in her home studio, while Emma was staying the night with her Gran.

"Fortunately for me, I was never in Clarke's bad books." Lexa told her, glancing down to her watch again. She had been ready twenty minutes ago, and was waiting for her lovely wife to finish getting ready. The blonde hadn't been satisfied with her outfit choice, opting to change her dress at the last second.

Lexa herself was wearing a pair of expensive form-fitting grey pants with a white button up. Clarke had already had a sneaky feel of her wife's ass before she went back upstairs to swap dresses.

With the time ticking on; she didn't want to miss their dinner reservations. So, she went to go find her wife.

  
"Shall we watch, _Frozen_   in our fort, Emma?" She heard Raven asking. Emma must have seen her Mama leave the room, and since she was all dressed up. The little blonde knew her Mama was heading out.

"Wait until their leaving." Anya suddenly spoke up. She'd hardly made a peep since she had arrived. The ash-blonde had sat herself down on the sofa with a cup of coffee, eyes guled to her laptop. Answering her work e-mails.

Lexa couldn't help but smile at the sound of her family, as she made her way back up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with her wife.

"Niron?" She called out. "We really have to leave soon--"

The words refused to come after that, one look at her gorgeous wife had her brain short circuiting. Clarke stood before her in a figure hugging navy colored dress. With a tasteful, but equally revealing neck line that had Lexa licking her bottom lip, her hungry stomach long forgotten.

"I take it, you like my dress?" Clarke smirked as sun-kissed hands wrapped around her waist.

Lexa couldn't take her eyes from her wife's figure, as she replied. "You look beautiful, niron." She smiled, her nose nuzzling into Clarke's sweet fragrant neck.

Followed by a tender kiss.

Then another one.

"We could always skip dinner," Lexa continued with her trail of soft kisses. Hands beginning to roam. "I'm sure the hotel has a room free..."

"Babe, as much as I want this to continue," Clarke pulled away, pecking her own kiss on Lexa's cheek. "I also don't want to be late for dinner. We haven't had a night out in so long and I can hear a glass of red practically calling my name."

"Well, who am I to deny my wife what she wants?"

Lexa kissed the back of her hand, when the loud shout of _Mama!_ came from downstairs. Both parents began to hurry, Clarke making sure to grab her purse along the way. If Emma started to get upset now, they'll never be able to leave.

"Ma.Ma?" Emma called out, little feet padding softly to the baby gate, safely blocking her path. "Ma.Ma?"

"I'm here, angel." Lexa scooped her up, adjusting her child on her hip.

"Wan 'uice," Emma rested her head on her shoulder, reaching out her other hand to mommy. To which Clarke placed a kiss, like Lexa had done only moments ago.

"I've got this," Raven appeared next to them, Emma's drinking cup already filled with water. "Em, I thought we were gonna watch Frozen? Elsa and Mr. Snowman are waiting for us." She nodded her head in the direction of Emma's toys set up for her.

"Don't forget Mr. Bear." Anya piped up.

Big blue eyes glanced up at her mommy, while she was lifted into aunt Rae's arms. "Mo.Mo 'atch ..ozen?"

"Tomorrow, baby. Remember tonight me and Mama are going out, but we'll be back later," Clarke explained, kissing the top of her daughter's soft blonde hair. "You'll have so much fun with auntie Rae, though won't you?"

Emma seemed to consider her mommy's words, rubbing her tiny fist against her eye, and everyone held their breath. Sure that the tears would soon start to flow.

"Ma.Ma?" She mumbled, until Raven gave her the Sippy cup.

Before any tears were shed; the movie began to start.

Thanks to Anya's quick thinking, the opening song of _Frozen_ began to play. Emma's attention soon turned to the blocks of ice on the screen. With a loud giggle, Emma was placed inside the pillow fort, drinking her water. Happily watching the TV.

Lexa let out a relieved sigh, giving a nod of gratitude to her sister. _'Thank God, for Frozen.'_

"You both look hot. So, go. Have fun," Raven hugged Clarke, before giving Lexa a high five. "We've got everything covered here." Raven smiled ushering them both to the front door.

"Remember Emma needs to be in bed by seven o'clock," Clarke fussed while Lexa helped her wife into her coat. "The teething gel is in the kitchen cupboard if her tooth starts to hurt her again. And the--"

Raven shook her head, cutting her off. "Yeah. Yeah. I heard the first hundred times you told me."

Clarke tried not to give her best friend too much of a scathing look, but she had been told before that she was something of an overprotective mama bear when it came to her child.

"Just call us, if you need to." Lexa smiled, waving goodbye to Emma who hardly turned away from the flatscreen.

"Bye guys."

"Love you Emma," Clarke blew her kisses, turning once again to Raven. "Remember to call us to let us know how she's doing."

 

Once all the goodbye's were said; hand in hand the couple headed to the car.

 

 

 


	2. What is she doing here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wooing doesn't quite go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments & kudos... x

**Date Night**

 

**6:31 p.m.**

  
The restaurant was elegant enough; soft music, even softer lighting and with what Lexa knew for a fact was an overpriced wine menu.

_Cucina_   was supposed to be the _best_ eatery in Polis, although Lexa couldn't help make comparisons with her own restaurants. Which she'd deemed superior, though she was probably being a little biased.

Competitors aside, she just wanted to treat her wife to the romantic evening she deserved. Clarke had been working non-stop lately with all the new commissions at her gallery, and taking care of Emma too. (Which Clarke refused to call work. She loved every single second of motherhood).

Tonight Lexa planned to woo her wife.

"Table for Woods." The brunette informed the waiting hostess.

The young girl nodded, her wide practiced smile beamed at them before she checked their reservation. "Yes. Welcome to Cucina. I'm Lyla. Please follow me to your table," she led the way, complementing Clarke on her designer handbag, which had been gifted to the blonde by Lexa for Valentine's Day.

Lexa felt herself smile wider, when she noticed a few guys waiting over at the bar giving her wife, the once-over as they walked by. Clarke really did look stunning tonight. Then again, Lexa thought Clarke always looked ravishing. Even at three a.m. sleep deprived, with a crying Emma in her arms. Clarke's beauty was beyond compare to Lexa.

Once they were seated around the table, red-headed Lyla took their drinks order: an ice water for Lexa, since she was driving and a Brunello di Montalcino 2014 red for Clarke.

"Do you think I should text Rae again?" Clarke asked, glancing around at the restaurants decor. Mostly neutral tones, with a splash of color for warmth. "She still hasn't replied to my message about the apple juice?"

"They're fine," Lexa reassured. Clarke had already sent a total of two texts from the car. Raven had responded to the first with only two smiling emojis. "Raven's most likely acting out Frozen as we speak."

Clarke smiled at the thought. "Yeah, and Anya covering her ears as Rae attempts all the high notes of _Let it go_."

"Exactly. So all you need to do is relax." Lexa smiled, opening the food menu.

A moment later, Lyla was back at the table. A tray of drinks in her hand, along with a single red rose. "For you," she smiled at Clarke. "Courtesy of your wife, here."

Clarke beamed as she accepted the gift, bringing the beautiful flower to her nose. "Thanks babe."

"You're welcome."

"Are you guys ready to order?" Lyla asked, already bringing the notepad from the pocket of her half apron.

"I haven't decided yet," Clarke told her with a smile. "Can you give us a sec?"

With a nod, the redhead was gone.

"The soup of the day, looks good." Clarke spoke mostly to herself, head buried in the menu. The rose placed next to her.

Before Lexa could answer, someone entering through the restaurants double doors caught her attention. On first glance she thought she was simply mistaken, because there was no way her mother-in-law was dining here tonight. Then a feeling of dread swept over her. What if Emma had fallen over or worse, she had been taken ill and Abby was here to inform them?

The young mogul paused, needing to think rationally. Her phone hadn't rang. Neither had Clarke's and Anya would have called if it involved their daughter in any way.

This must be regarding something else.

Trying to calm her sudden racing heart, she took another look at Abby. The doctor was dressed in a smart black pant suit, accompanied by a man Lexa had never seen. Though his face did seem strangely familiar.

"Lex?" Clarke's voice pulled her away from thoughts of Abby.

"Didn't your mother say she was working tonight?" Lexa asked, hoping she'd been mistaken.

Clarke took a sip of her wine, narrowing her eyes slightly at the topic change. "Yeah. That's why I didn't bother asking her to watch Em. Why?"

Lexa cleared her throat, trying to find the right words for her reply. Whatever she said next, was going to be difficult. One wrong word and Clarke's anger would ignite faster than a rocket. If Abby really was on a secret dinner date, Lexa knew Clarke wouldn't take this revelation well. Even with the passage of time, Clarke deep down still mourned her father's death.

And this certainly didn't look like a business dinner, not with the way Abby's _friend_   had his hand placed on her lower back.

Abby was on a date.

  
With her wife remaining silent, Clarke had another taste of her wine and continued. "Would you like a sip, babe? Because mmm this wine is rich, but kinda fruity. Hey, we should totally do one of those wine seminars--"

"Clarke?"

"Yeah?"

_Here goes nothing_... Lexa thought as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, something she often did when she was unsure.

"I believe your mother has just arrived here with a dining companion." Lexa told her, watching her wife's look of utter disbelief closely.

While Lexa understood that Abby deserved to be happy, and have a second chance at love. Her priority had to be Clarke's well-being. That was always Lexa's number one concern - being there for her wife.

"Don't be silly, mom wouldn't--"

Sure enough, when Clarke turned her head looking past the sea of tables and candlelight - there was her mother being shown to a table with... wait. "That's Kane, dad's old Squash buddy. She wouldn't..."

The sudden frown Clarke was wearing had Lexa wanting to give Abby a piece of her mind.

"Clarke we don't have to stay here?" Lexa reached out to grab Clarke's hand, but it was too late. Before Abby had taken her seat, her brown eyes had locked onto her daughter's.

 

* * *

 

  
"Again!" Emma clapped her hands while the movie was drawing to a close.

Raven checked the time from the clock hanging on the wall. It would be Emma's bedtime soon and the little tot looked anything but tired. With a fake loud yawn, the brunette stretched. "Sleepy," she muttered, fluffing up one of the near by pillows from the fort, to rest her head on.

The engineer quickly shut her eyes, trying to hide her smile as she heard Emma get to her feet. Two little hands pushed her shoulder a second later, trying to nudge her aunt awake. Raven began to snore then, only getting louder with each giggle from her niece.

"No nap." Emma giggled as the snoring continued.

From the sofa, Anya tried her best to keep her scowl in place, but she knew she was failing. The sight of her girlfriend and niece was enough to melt her heart into a big puddle.

If she was being honest with herself, everything Raven did ended up with her feeling like a lovesick fool. The ballsy brunette could match her temperament like no other. Raven wasn't shy in voicing her opinions either, and could easily go toe-to-toe with her girlfriend if she felt like Anya was out of line. Or had been too harsh with someone.

They really were the perfect match, and Anya had given a lot of thought lately about their future. Things such as buying a bigger place together. Maybe even getting a shared bank account. She'd be lying if she said that she hadn't looked at a few engagement rings at online jewellery stores.

What frightened Anya most was that she didn't feel afraid. It felt right.

  
With a sudden playful kick to her ankle, she was roused from her daydreams.

"Earth to Anya." Raven drawled with sass.

"Mhm?"

Raven sat up, rolling her eyes. Emma still giggling next to her. "Can you forget about work for like one second. Even your sister has been able to manage it tonight."

Anya frowned, not even bothering to dignify that remark with an answer.

"Should I put another movie on?"

"No," Anya shook her head, closing up her laptop. "This one needs to go to bed."

Emma's sudden pout told Anya that this task wasn't going to be easy.

"Lets brush our teeth, and then we can read a bedtime story." Anya told Emma, who had already folded her arms. Lexa had explained to Anya that it helped to set a good example for Emma by letting her see the adults brush their own teeth as well. So far, it had worked and Emma thought it was fun holding her little baby green glittery toothbrush.

"...ozen."

"It's bedtime little one." Anya told her firmly, not that Emma listened. Her look of defiance reminding her of Clarke.

"One late night won't hurt," Raven shrugged, turning off the movie as the credits began to roll. "It's not like she's even tired."

Anya knew this would happen. That she'd eventually have to play the _bad guy_ by following Emma's set routine, that all the baby books preached about. That Raven would cave the moment Emma started to pout, but she had a routine for a reason, and if she stayed up late now. She would be tired tomorrow, and she knew she would never hear the end of it from both Clarke and Lexa.

And if she was being really honest, Anya didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of Clarke's mama bear lectures.

_Nope._ Angry Clarke was a force to be reckoned with. Not that Anya would admit that out loud or anything.

  
"She needs to go to bed, Rae. Unless you wanna explain to Clarke why her daughter is up past her bedtime?"

With a sigh, Raven nodded. "Looks like it's time for bed, Em." She spoke softly, hoping that Emma wouldn't start crying for her Mama like the last time.

The tiny blonde looked up at her aunt Rae with pleading eyes. Her bottom lip quivering as she called out _Ma.Ma!_ in a high-pitched squeal.

The tears followed soon after.

 

* * *

 

"She's noticed us." Clarke sighed, not once taking her eyes from her mother as Abby began to make her way over.

For her part, Abby looked flushed, embarrassed. The way she usually held herself with such confidence was absent. She seemed uncertain. A look Lexa had never seen on her mother-in-law before.

It was a little unsettling.

"Hi girls," Abby greeted with a tight smile, Kane right behind her. "I didn't know you had a date tonight?"

"Obviously," Clarke bit, letting go of her wife's hand in favor of the menu once again. "I thought you were working this evening?"

"I was, but Jackson requested a roster change," the doctor explained. "He and Miller plan to go camping next weekend."

The answer Abby gave seemed to ease the tension from Clarke's shoulders, but her tight grip on the menu was still just as white knuckled.

"Hello Abby." Lexa finally acknowledged, after letting mother and daughter have their moment.

Following her lead, Kane introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Marcus," he held out his hand for the brunette to shake. "You must be Lexa? Abby talks about her family constantly. So, it's nice to finally put a face to the name. I've only ever seen a few pictures of Emma." He began to ramble, running his free hand across his bearded chin.

"Pity we couldn't say the same." Clarke muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Hello Clarke. I--"

Before Marcus could continue, Lyla had returned to the table glancing at the standing couple. "I'm sorry Mrs Woods, I didn't realize your booking was for four. I can easily move your party to a bigger table?"

"Could you?" Abby replied for her, not bothering to explain that they had two separate reservations.

Lyla nodded. "Absolutely. If you'll just follow me."

"Abby, perhaps they want to dine by themselves?" Marcus said softly giving Clarke an understanding smile.

"Nonsense. We're all here together now."

  
The plans of her evening seem to change faster than Lexa could blink. Instead of the quiet romantic meal she had originally intended. She found herself sat around the table with her mother-in-law and her secret boyfriend.

Calling this experience awkward would be putting it mildly. It felt excruciating.

One salvation, at least their table was given a free bottle of Pinot Noir for the nonexistent seating mix-up.

  
"Well, this is something of a coincidence." Marcus settled himself into his seat, taking a small sip of his wine.

"Yes. It really is a small world." Lexa replied, trying to make small talk since both Griffin women had decided to stay unusually silent.

Her wife was suddenly very interested with her phone, muttering something about checking in with Raven.

While Abby occupied herself with perusing what food options were available.

For the second time today; _like mother, like daughter_ crossed the brunette's mind.

  
"Abby tells me you're something of an entrepreneur?"

"You might say that."

"Lexa is just being humble," Abby seemed to find her voice once again. " _Woods_ restaurant, is always my go-to place after a double shift as you well know."

With a warm smile from the doctor, Marcus relaxed further back into his chair. "With a recommendation like that; I'll have to give it a try."

"It's the best restaurant in all of Polis." Clarke uttered, her tone clipped.

"That being said," Abby interjected. "I'm a little surprised to see you both here. I know how you hate lining rival pockets, Lexa."

  
The pointed way in which Clarke dropped her phone on the table, gained everyone's attention, and Lexa knew something scornful would follow.

"I bet you are, mother."

Blue eyes seem to swirl like a rising storm and Lexa pitied anyway who got in her way.

"Ready to order?" Came the chirpy voice of Lyla. Inadvertently breaking through the wall of tension.

  
The reprieve lasted long enough for the starters and main course to be ordered.

  
* * *

 

"She can't go to bed like this," Raven sighed, wondering how her best friend did this everyday. "And I refuse to call Lexa like the last time." She glanced down at Emma in her arms, sobbing.

The little one wouldn't stop calling out for her Mama. Her face turning even more red, with each tear she cried.

"Emma you know it's bedtime," Anya told her niece firmly. "So no more tears."

"She already knows that genius, reminding her will only make the situation worse."

Anya crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at her lover. The withering look enough to send people cowering. Well, everyone except Raven.

"So, you're a child psychologist now?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure losing your cool will only make Emma more upset."

"I'm not..." Anya trailed off, when Raven flashed a look of her own.

Okay, maybe tempers were beginning to flare, but Emma still hadn't settled. If she couldn't have Frozen, she wanted her Mama and wasn't afraid of letting everybody know about it.

"Hey now," Raven kissed the top of Emma's head. Starting to sway her, hoping the gently motion might soothe her. "What will Mama say, if she finds out that you didn't wanna go to bed, huh?"

When her phone pinged, she knew who it was without even having to check. "Great. Now Clarke's texting."

"Here, give her to me," Anya reached out for her. Noticing Emma's tears had lessened slightly at the mention of Clarke's name. "What are you going to tell them?"

Raven shrugged, thumbing in her reply. "That we're good and not to worry."

"Wan Ma.Ma." Emma sniveled, clutching tightly to her Elsa doll tucked under her arm.

Anya really did hate seeing her niece cry and began to softly hum in an attempt to settle her. She remembered doing the same thing for Lexa when they were younger. Lexa would often wake up in the middle of the night from some awful nightmare. Too scared to go back to sleep, she would softly weep - hoping to muffle the sound into her pillow, but Anya always heard her.

The older girl would tiptoe out of her own bed, trying not to make a sound. The last thing she wanted was to wake their so-called _mother_. They may have had a roof over their heads, but not much of anything else. Anya would perch herself beside her sister's bed, combing her fingers through Lexa's thick tresses trying to offer what comfort she could.

After a particularly bad dream, she would hum a gentle song. Never failing to lull little Lexa back to sleep.

It seemed the same could be said for Lexa's daughter too.

Not that she had much time to gloat about the fact that Emma's sobs had turned to hiccups. Not with the grin her girlfriend was now wearing. A look that usually meant trouble. Or something about to go _boom!_

"Rav--"

Her words were interrupted by Raven swinging her arms out beside her. A glint shining in her brown eyes, as she began to start singing.

_"Okay, can I just, say something crazy?"_

"What are you--"

_"I love crazy!"_ Raven continued with her best Hans impression. Before she effortlessly switched her pitch to Anna. _"All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bump into you."_ Raven sang again to her audience of two. Determined to get her stoic lover involved in this sing-along by any means necessary. _"I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like..."_

"Raven, the movie is over."

"Don't be such a killjoy," the brunette stuck her tongue out. "I know you love it and besides this is supposed to be a duet."

Anya may have been aloof, but the engineer had Emma's full attention. Instantly recognizing the song she began to smile, wanting more.

"Again!" The little blonde chanted, leaning her weight towards her aunt Rae.

"See," Raven gloated in her triumph. "It's making Emma happy."

Weighing her options, the ash-blonde felt herself giving in. She had no defense against the two beaming grins in front of her. She was only glad that nobody else had to see her. Or hear her. _What people do for love!_

"Fine," she sighed, starting to mumble a hint of a tune. _"I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place...."_

"Louder Ahn. We can't hear you." Raven encouraged loving every single moment of this. She wasn't even going to mention the fact that Anya knew all the words. She could tease her about that later, right now her blush was far too cute to pass up.

Anya rolled her eyes, but did as requested. _"And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue. But with you..."_

_"But with you. I found my place..."_ Raven joined in, with Emma gurgling her own sounds along with them.

  
* * *

 

"I've always enjoyed Italian cuisine," Marcus said to the quiet table, mixing the dressing on his Panzanella Toscana salad. "How is the soup?" He directed his question to the Griffin women, as Lexa went without a starter. She never did care for soup much.

Abby looked up from her meal with another easy-going smile. "The rustic bread is a little hard, but how's the salad?"

"It's nice."

The awkwardness and stilted atmosphere that had descended upon the table didn't look like it was leaving anytime soon. Kane had already exhausted the topics of the weather, salad choices and had even dabbled into talking about the economy. Clarke hadn't said a word since placing her order, and Lexa wasn't going to force her. She knew her wife would talk when she was good and ready.

Abby on the other hand, seemed to have other ideas. "What did you get Lexa for Valetine's Day honey?"

After a long pause, she finally answered. "I got her a new watch, and a couple of classes in candle making." Her gaze remained on her soup bowl the whole time, making it clear she didn't want to engage further.

"Really Lexa, another one? How many is that now?" Abby was trying her best to keep the conversation flowing. Lexa almost felt sorry for her, but for now it was best to remain neutral.

"Too many."

"Oh, you collect watches?" Marcus asked, with a knowing smile. "I find myself collecting wine these days."

Lexa gave him a curt nod in return, taking a sip from her ice water. While she appraised him, her curiosity had been piqued. He clearly had money, judging from the pricey tie clip he was wearing alone. Not that made a measure of a person, but she really couldn't see Abby wasting her time with a no-hoper. This man had to have drive. A career.

Almost as if, her wife had read her thoughts; Clarke locked eyes with Marcus Kane.

"So, Kane. Are you still a member of the council... for what was it again?" Clarke asked her voice bordering on contempt, while her mother flashed discreet glances at her.

"The Polis heritage preservation society, and yes I am."

Clarke continued to stare at him, her face an impassive mask. "Do you still play squash?"

 

Yep, let hurricane Clarke commence.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cucina -- Cuisine in Italian 
> 
> All things Frozen, belong to Disney. <3


	3. Just deserts & understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke isn't in the mood for pleasantries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos & lovely comments, they really make me happy! x

**Date Night.**

 

 

"Clarke!" Abby warned.

"What? You don't actually expect me to continue with this charade do you?" Clarke turned her eyes to her mother. Full of fire. "Pretend like this evening is in anyway _normal?_ I've tried to remain silent, give you the benefit of the doubt and wait for you to explain yourself, but enough is enough." Clarke inhaled, her voice rising in volume. "I wanna know how long this has been going on!"

"Clarke--"

Marcus made the mistake of speaking, when it was clear by Clarke's tone that the blonde wasn't to be trifled with. This discussion was between mother and daughter.

"I really don't wanna hear your voice right now!" Clarke stared across the table at him - his mouth agape as he just sat there. "Unless you'd like to be the one to explain what the hell is going on here?"

Taking a moment to gather himself from the seeming unexpected turn of events; Marcus placed down his salad fork to give the furious blonde his full attention. "I will admit after the sad passing of Jake, I unfortunately lost touch with his family. You know how busy life can get, but I had the pleasure of running into Abby at a charity fundraising gala. She was certainly a breath of fresh air from the usual stiff procedure we always have to endure. Then we just remained in touch." He smiled, reaching over to take Abby's hand.

Clarke followed the movement, with a deeper frown. "How convenient."

"Clarke, I knew your father for many years. He and I were dear friends and--"

"And what?" She snapped. "That makes it OK for you to move in on his widow?"

The table fell silent, until the doctor gasped - making the sound seem amplified. "Clarke! I know this was unexpected and you're in shock right now, but that does not give you the right to speak to me and Marcus in this manner."

Undeterred by her mother's tone, Clarke fired back a quick response. "You still haven't told me how long this has been going on?"

"We--"

"I was talking to _my_ mother!" Clarke glared, shutting down whatever he had to say.

Abby sighed, letting go of Marcus' hand to push aside her half full soup bowl. "It's still very early days."

"But it's serious enough that you're going to keep pursuing _this_ ?" She spat out the word as if it were something poisonous. "You really believe that dad would want this?"

"Losing your father was one of the hardest things I've ever had to go through."

Once again the table fell silent.

Throughout the whole exchange, Lexa hadn't taken her green eyes from her wife. She watched carefully for any subtle signs of her inner distress. She knew that once her anger had burned out, it would instantly be replaced by sadness. Lexa was well aware that Clarke's anger didn't stem from not wanting her mother to find happiness again; on the contrary, it was because she had been kept in the dark. And more importantly it was because if her mother was finally moving on - then Jake was really gone.

It was easier for Clarke to direct her pain towards Marcus, than to think about the loss of her father.

"But you're choosing to move on with him? Out of everybody, you choose one of dad's friends?"

"Clarke," Marcus sighed with underlined frustration. "I know it's never easy to see a parent in a new relationship, but we're all adults here and you must respect your mother's privacy."

Not liking the dejected slump of Clarke's shoulders; Lexa finally joined the conversation.

"I'd refrain from using that tone of voice when speaking to my wife," Lexa said sternly - her face a stone mask. "Do I make myself clear?"

The sudden extra tension lingered for a beat, until the man nodded in understanding. "Forgive me--"

His words trailed off when a man approached their table, a smile etched on his aging face and a violin resting against his left shoulder. A rich sound of music began to play, the notes forming the familiar melody of _Can't Help Falling in Love_.  Jake's favourite song. Lexa blanched once realization hit her. In light of the evening and all the commotion, she'd completely forgotten her request for the musician to serenade Clarke after their starters were finished.

To hear _that_   song at this very moment felt like cruel irony or a really bad joke.

Clarke's bemused smiled soon turned into a frown once she had recognized the tune. At the flash of added sadness in ocean blue eyes, Lexa frantically tried to signal the man to stop.

Failing to notice the action, he continued blissfully unaware.

"Could you _please_ not keep playing that song!" Lexa blurted loud enough to be heard over the sweet music.

"Of course, ma'am." He smiled unsure - switching songs until _You Look Wonderful Tonight_   began to play instead.

"I don't think I can stay here," Clarke was on her feet in the blink of an eye. The chair she was seated on scraping loudly upon the tiled floor in her hurry to leave. The fellow diners around them not even pretending to be discreet anymore as they stared openly now. "Lex, I want to go home."

Lexa nodded her agreement with a tender smile. The poor confused grey-haired violinist stopping abruptly for a second time.

"Clarke?" Abby made a move to follow, throwing her napkin down onto the table.

"No mom. Stay. Finish your meal," Clarke told her, gathering her bag and the rose Lexa had brought for her. "I just need some time to think."

"How can I possibly finish my meal when you're clearly upset." Abby said, her rosy - happy expression turning somewhat ashen.

Before another word could be uttered, Lyla appeared as if from nowhere wondering what the disturbance was this time. "Is everything okay here?" The redhead asked, her eyes sweeping over the table.

"Yes," Lexa tried to keep her tone neutral. The only concern she had right now was getting her wife home. "Unfortunately, we are unable to stay, but please put any expenses on my card."

"I'll cover any cost, just please get Clarke home." Marcus told her with a nod - at Clarke's impatient sigh, Lexa agreed.

-

 

**7:48 p.m.**

 

Clarke was silent throughout the journey home. Only letting out the occasional sigh over the low hum of the radio.

  
The evening had soured a lot faster than Lexa had anticipated, but Clarke would talk when she was ready.

  
Once the convertible was parked on their driveway, Clarke made a beeline inside the house. She just needed to see her daughter and breathed a sigh of relief - forgetting all about the chaos of the evening once she'd taken a sleepy Emma from Anya's arms.

"Mo.Mo?" Emma smiled through a yawn, which was replaced by a beaming grin a second later - now that her parents were home.

Clarke kissed the top of her head, cuddling her tightly in the safe hold of her arms. "We missed you baby." Clarke cooed, while Lexa greeted Emma with a kiss too.

"Ma.Ma!" Emma giggled grabbing hold of Lexa's hand, pulling her forward so the family of three were huddled close together.

"What's going on? You okay?" Raven asked Clarke, her gaze switching back and forth between the married couple, as Anya moved silently to stand beside her sister. One look at Clarke's sullen face alone told them that 'date night' had been a disaster.

When Clarke proceeded to inform them about accidentally bumping into her mother - who also happened to be on a date. Well, the room fell silent. Even Emma hadn't made a sound, the little tot hadn't taken her eyes from the pretty flower her mommy was holding.

"Geez, what a way to find out that your mom is hooking up again," under Clarke's menacing glare, Raven attempted to backtrack. "I urm mean dating again... So, you just left them back at the restaurant?"

Lexa nodded, placing a kiss to her wife's temple. "It was for the best. Emotions were, understandably frayed."

"Sorry that your romantic evening went down the tubes," Raven said, along with a quick supporting squeeze of Clarke's shoulder. "How did Mama G take it? I mean she must really like this guy Marcus, right? For her to hide it from you like this... She was probably just waiting for the right time to tell you."

"Gam.Gam." Emma suddenly shouted out, recognizing her Gran's nickname - turning her head to look over at the front door, as if she expected her Gran to walk through it at any moment.

Whatever sharp comeback Clarke had planned withered on her tongue. One look at her daughter's happy smile at the mention of Abby had Clarke taking a deep calming breath. This topic felt too sensitive to discuss right now, she needed more time to mull it over (she also wanted to be wrapped up in Lexa's loving embrace while she did it).

Not wanting to over step and Clarke's silence speaking volumes, Raven continued. "Why don't we open that wine I brought over," she suggested with a shrug. "We were gonna open it once this one was asleep; what do you say?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm kinda tired."

"Yeah, we'll leave you both to it." Anya finally spoke, not feeling like it was her place to before.

"Ya-Ya sing!" Emma added, tugging on her mommy's arm with a loud giggle.

"What's that baby?"

"Urm, anyway," Anya quickly dismissed. "She drank all of her milk and her teeth have been cleaned, so she's all ready for bed." Anya told them, while pulling Lexa closer for a hug.

"Thank you for watching her." Lexa smiled warmly.

"Yeah thanks," Clarke said to the hugging sisters. "And I won't even bring up the fact that Emma's up past her bedtime." She winked, trying to lighten the sudden sombre mood. After all she didn't want to ruin what was left of their evening as well.

  
With a nod, Anya threw her laptop bag over her shoulder - picking up Raven's tote bag for her as well while more goodbyes were exchanged.

"Remember Em, never agree to marry a dude you just met," Raven told her giggling niece with a kiss to her forehead. "Think of Anna." She smirked with a wave, beginning to whistle _Love is an Open Door_   as she got into the passenger seat of their black SUV - with a suddenly grumpy Anya joining her.

"Bye Trouble." Anya called out as the headlights illuminated in the darkness.

"Night." Clarke waved with Emma snuggled against her side.

"Bu. Bu." Emma joined in with another yawn.

  
**8:17 p.m.**

 

"She was asleep before I even placed her in the crib," Lexa said, making her way over to her wife, who was removing her makeup seated at their vanity table. "No _Hungry Caterpillar_   tonight." The brunette smiled placing a gentle kiss to the top of Clarke's head.

"I've ordered us some Thai food," Clarke smiled at Lexa through the reflection in the mirror. Since they both hadn't really eaten a bite. "It should be here soon."

At the thought of food, Lexa's empty stomach made a loud rumble. "You really are an angel, but I already knew that," Lexa wrapped herself around Clarke's pajama covered body. "I'm sorry that our Valentine's Day dinner was disrupted for a second time."

"It wasn't your fault," Clarke replied solemnly. "I was having a wonderful evening until my mother showed up."

"Have you answered her text?"

Clarke shook her head, getting to her feet to fully immerse herself in Lexa's arms. "She wants to stop by for breakfast tomorrow and even if I tell her not to, I have the feeling she'll come over anyway."

"Do you want to tell her not to come over?"

"No."

Lexa only held her closer, taking comfort in the silence for a moment.

"Did you see that woman on the table opposite ours, looking over at us?" Clarke huffed caressing her wife's neck with her nose.

"Yes, but she wasn't my concern," Lexa rubbed her hand softly against Clarke's back. "Your happiness is all I care about and... I know I never had the pleasure of meeting your father, but from what you've told me. He would want nothing more than for his daughter and wife to be happy."

The quiet sniffle that followed, had Lexa leading them to take a seat on the edge of the bed. The green-eyed beauty held her wife while the blonde quietly grieved the absence of her father in her life.

"I just miss him so much," Clarke wiped at her eyes, leaning her body further into Lexa's. "And seeing mom _with_ somebody else, it just hit home to me how long dad's been really gone."

"I don't believe a person is ever truly gone, Clarke. Jake will always be with you, even now his spirit is watching over you. Protecting you, Abby and Emma."

"And you," Clarke looked up at Lexa, her ocean eyes seeming a darker blue through her tears. "He would have loved you too, babe."

Lexa smiled, the sting of saltwater filling her own eyes, as she kissed her wife's lips.

"You know," Clarke flashed a hint of a smile. "If Dad's spirit was with us tonight then he would have been rolling around laughing when that volin guy started playing his favourite song. He would have seen the funny side for sure, being the prankster that he was."

"That wasn't how I thought my romantic gesture would end, but if it has you smiling then I consider it a success."

Clarke giggled, leaning in to kiss Lexa's plump lips again. "I guess it was kinda funny, although I doubt mom would agree right now."

"The situation was far from ideal, but at least things are in the open now and that is the only way to move forward."

"Do you think I was too hard on her?"

Lexa shook her head. "No. You were in shock and you reacted better than most would have in your position. Marcus was a family friend so it's understandable that you have questions, as well as reservations about this. You needed a moment to get use to the idea and once you've had a good night's rest you'll be able to discuss things with Abby without the added pressure of Marcus being there. Abby knows how difficult this will be for you and I'm guessing she's just as anxious, but it will all work out in the end."

Clarke simply stared at her lovely wife for a moment, basking in the warmth and tenderness of her love. Lexa always came at things calmly and rationally, grounding the blonde before her negative emotions got the better of her. If her mother saw something worth while in Kane, then she would hold back - not meet her again with all guns blazing. She'd give her a chance to explain herself first.

"I love you."

"I love you, too Clarke."

The moment their lips separated from a heartfelt kiss; the front door knocked with the food delivery.

 

  
**February 18th 2018.**

 

**8:04 a.m.**

  
"More 'nanas." Emma told her Mama with a mouthful of chewed banana.

"I blame Rae for that," Clarke said seated around the dining table, drinking her morning coffee. "For someone who boasts a 134 IQ, you'd think that she wouldn't talk with her mouth full of food around Emma, but alas she still does." The blonde sighed to her wife, watching Lexa feed their daughter another piece of her breakfast.

"Anya claims that Raven has so many intellectual thoughts rattling around her head; just waiting to get out, that she doesn't even have time to be silent long enough to be able to eat." Lexa shrugged with a smirk. They both knew how smitten Anya was with all things Raven.

Clarke smiled fondly. "I guess it's kinda cute that Anya won't even put down Rae's bad habits."

"Can you visualize the scowl on my sister's face if she heard someone calling her _cute_?" Lexa laughed, causing Emma to giggle too - just because her Mama was.

"I don't think she'd mind if it was coming from Rae," Clarke said, pondering on her thoughts for a moment. "Do you think Anya will be putting a ring on it soon?"

Lexa laughed harder. "You've met my sister. You know she doesn't believe a piece of paper can define love, and Raven is exactly the same."

"Love changes people, babe." Clarke told her, trying not to think about her mother. Dating was one thing, but love? Nope that was a different matter entirely, especially if it involved her mom's new relationship.

"Yes, but my sister would have told me if she were thinking along those lines--"

All talk of Anya and Raven ended when the front door knocked.

"She's right on time," Lexa placed down Emma's teddy bear bowl, to go and answer the door. "I'll go and let her in."

Clarke nodded, leaving her own seat to collect Emma from her highchair. "Okay." She told herself as she made her way to the living room taking a seat on the sofa with Emma happily placed on her lap. The little blonde babbling about her toys she could see over in the corner.

"Good morning, Clarke." Abby greeted with Lexa following a few steps behind her.

"Gam!" Emma grinned, but made no move to leave her mommy's arms. Clarke wondered if little Emma could sense her mommy's distress and knew she needed her to stay close by, because children were more astute than people gave them credit for.

"I'll give you two some privacy and make a start on breakfast," Lexa cleared her throat. "Do you want me to take, Em?"

Clarke glanced down at her daughter and shook her head. "No thanks babe. She's the only reason I'm keeping my cool right now."

With a kiss to Clarke's lips and Emma's cheek, Lexa left them to it.

The room remained silent while Abby took a seat next to her daughter. "I take it that you're still upset with me?"

"I think shocked would be more accurate," Clarke sighed watching her mother closely. "Or disappointed. I feel like I was deliberately kept in the dark here and I know you're entitled to a life mom, but it felt like you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"Honey, this thing with Marcus is still something very new. In fact that was only our second official date. When we ran into each other again; the idea of a relationship was the last thing on my mind, but the more time I spent with him, I realized just what a lovely man he is. Nothing like the man your father knew. Marcus has certainly changed over the years and it felt nice to be in his company. And the only reason I have kept this to myself is because I wanted to get to know him again without the added pressure of any _labels_ placed upon us. That's the only reason."

"Did you really reconnect at that fundraising gala last month?"

Abby nodded, touching Clarke's knee softly. "Yes, as I've said finding romance wasn't something I was looking for Clarke. It just happened naturally and it... felt nice to feel that excitement again. That rush of affection for someone after all this time." The elder Griffin smiled at her daughter, then to her granddaughter. "You know no one could ever replace your father. It would be impossible. I loved Jake with all of my heart and always will."

"I know you loved dad, but I guess it will take some getting used to. Seeing you moving on and with Kane of all people."

"Clarke, Marcus is very special to me, but nothing compares with the love I have for you. You're a mother yourself now and I think you finally understand that you'll do anything for your children and if... seeing me with Marcus hurts you that much then.. I'll cool things down for awhile as you kids put it. He'll undertand."

Despite all of her uncertainties this was the last thing Clarke wanted. She didn't want her mom to be alone, not really and not when it was clear that she really did care for Kane. Her dad would want Abby to find love again, he wouldn't want her to mourn forever. Besides, it really wasn't her place to tell her mom whom she could and couldn't date. Clarke would just have to accept the changes and put her mother's feelings first.

She could do that. She just needed a little more time to get use to the idea.

"Mom, I don't want that. I want you to be happy--"

Before another word could be said, Emma reached out her tiny hand for Abby. Once the little blonde had grabbed hold, she pulled her Gran's hand forward until it was resting on top of Clarke's own - causing Clarke to let out a burst of warm laughter. It was just the tension breaker that they needed and clarified what Clarke knew all along; nothing was more important than family.

_My little girl really is incredible_... "Guess Em, doesn't want us to fight." Clarke smiled at her mother.

"No, this cutie pie is a peacemaker just like Lexa."

Clarke chuckled at that, placing a kiss on Emma's cheek. "I won't stand in the way of your happiness mom and I guess Kane isn't so bad."

"He has his moments," Abby smiled wider, appreciating Clarke's willingness to try. "But I meant what I said and I know you did too and maybe the next time we all decide to have a family meal it will go a lot smoother than last night's did."

"Yeah, just give me a little more time before we try that again, okay?"

"Okay."

Feeling a little easier about things, Clarke got to her feet. The delicious smell of breakfast moving her feet towards the kitchen and her lovely wife. "Come on mom, let's go help Lex with the bacon."

"What? Eating it you mean?" Abby joked, knowing Clarke too well.

"Sounds good to me."

"...'acon Ma.Ma!" Emma giggled with delight when they entered into the kitchen.

  
"You okay?" Lexa asked her wife.

"Yeah. I will be." and she meant it.

 

No one could ever replace her dad and the loss of him would be felt forever, but life goes on. Nothing can change that and saying goodbye to her grief once and for all, then maybe her heart will finally start to heal. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Lexa's 30th Birthday... <3 <3 <3


End file.
